


NOT A Method Actor

by OkamiShadou98



Series: Lucifer One-shots [11]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Ella thinks Lucifer is a method actor, Humor, That's kinda the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiShadou98/pseuds/OkamiShadou98
Summary: After knowing Lucifer for four years and never seeing him get an acting role, Ella decides to help him out by finding him an audition. Lucifer tries to convince her, once again, that he isn't a method actor.
Series: Lucifer One-shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673098
Comments: 16
Kudos: 144





	NOT A Method Actor

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing that was inspired by a Twitter post talking about how, as far as Ella's concerned, Lucifer is just a struggling actor who's never gotten a break. Early season five.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“So, here’s the victim’s sneakers. I ran them to test for that residue I mentioned-”

Lucifer tuned out the rest of Ella’s explanation for the latest piece of evidence in their case, more interested in a set of test tubes filled with a faintly purple liquid and resting on the far counter in the forensic lab. Keeping one eye on Chloe, he sidled closer to the mystery substance. He knew better than to touch it with his bare skin but he wanted to know what it was. Poison? Chemicals? 

If it wasn’t too dangerous, maybe he’d dump some in Daniel’s protein shake. With any luck, it would turn his urine an interesting color…

Nearly at his target, he was stopped short when a piece of paper was waved in front of his face.

“Hey, Lucifer, got a minute?” Ella asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

He gave the liquid one last look and sighed inwardly. “Of course, Miss Lopez. What is it?” Over her head, he gestured for Chloe to go ahead without him. She was probably raring to go now that she had the forensic report.

Besides, now he could ask Ella about the liquid without getting into trouble.

“I have this friend from my church. Well, he doesn’t really go like he used to but when I first moved here he was my first church friend,” Ella rattled off a mile a minute. “Anyway, he knows a guy whose friend’s brother’s girlfriend’s uncle directs plays and stuff locally.”

“Uh… fascinating,” he said, confused. 

“Anyway, look!” She shoved the piece of paper in his face again.

Taking it from her, Lucifer realized it was a flyer, distastefully done in clashing fonts and colours. The psychedelic use of bright yellows and dark oranges meant he wasn’t immediately able to read the words themselves typed in, of course, Comic Sans.

“Miss Lopez,” he handed the paper back, “this is for a musical audition.”

“Well, yeah. I figured you could use the boost. I mean, you have a fantastic voice! Maybe acting in TV shows and movies just isn’t your thing. You haven’t gotten a single part since I came to Los Angeles four years ago. Which sucks because you’re _so_ dedicated.”

“I’m not a method actor.”

“See? That’s what I mean! You literally never break character. I don’t know why you haven’t been cast in anything yet.” She frowned thoughtfully. “Maybe you’re being too picky with your roles? You definitely have the Devil thing down but the demand can’t be too high in Hollywood.”

He blinked at her. “You _are_ aware my legal name is Lucifer Morningstar, yes?”

“You even changed your _name_? Dude, that’s real dedication, living and breathing the role like that. Are you going to ever change it back?”

“Of course not, there’s nothing to change. I’m Lucifer.”

“So method,” she said, eyes shining in admiration. “Anyway, my friend said he’d put in a good word for you with the director of the musical.” She squealed, clapping her hands together. “I can feel it, this is going to be your big break!”

“Miss Lopez, I assure you, I want nothing to do with-” he checked the name on the flyer and sputtered. “They’re doing a _musical_ version of _Dante’s Inferno_?”

“Yeah, I thought that was a bit weird too but I guess this guy is a bit more experimental?”

Experimental? The man was certainly unhinged! Dante may have been a right prat but his writing had at least possessed some style. Butchering his prose and commercializing it, now _that_ was a sin.

“So,” Ella continued, obvious to his disbelief. “Do you want the guy’s number?”

He wanted so desperately to say no and burn the flyer. But Ella was almost vibrating with excitement at the thought of having gotten him a role.

With a suffering sigh, he nodded mechanically. “Please.”

“That’s great!” And her arms were around him, squeezing him with every bit of strength she possessed. “I’m so glad! This will be great for you! Who knows, maybe someone will see the performance and you’ll get another role.”

“Perhaps,” he said, holding himself still as possible in hopes she released him faster. He’d tried for years now to figure out a way to escape her hugs without hurting her but she always held on like a koala.

Ella made another happy noise, pulling back and giving him the flyer. “I gotta get back to work but let me know how everything works out!”

“Yes, of course.” He folded the paper neatly and stuck it in his jacket pocket. 

He had absolutely no intention of attending the audition, but there was no need for Ella to know. The day of, he’d just schedule a party or something.

Striding from the lab, he shuddered to himself, imaging the dreadful role. Dante’s Satan had three heads, humiliating enough for an actor. But then they were expected to sing? He wouldn’t wish that on anyone.

Chloe wasn’t at her desk. He looked around the bullpen but didn’t see her familiar ponytail amongst the sea of detectives and officers.

“Looking for Chloe? She’s talking to the Lieutenant.” Dan came up to him, a file tucked under his arm.

Seeing Dan reminded Lucifer of his earlier plan. He’d forgotten to ask Ella about that purple liquid. Great, now he’d have to wait until later -

“Daniel,” he pasted on his most charming of smiles as an even better idea formed. “Do you ever tire of improv?”

Dan, well acquainted with that particular look, eyed him warily. “Sometimes. Why?”

“Well, have _I_ the role for you!” He pulled the flyer out of his pocket with a flourish. “A local theater is putting on a musical and I thought it would interest you. It’s not a big production, just a small thing. Perfect for a novice such as yourself.”

“A musical?” Intrigued, Dan took the flyer, reading it over. “I’ve been thinking of trying something new now that I have the hang of meditation. It’s good for the mind and soul to shake things up every once in a while.” He smiled, clapping Lucifer’s back. “Thanks, man!”

"You’re welcome,” he all but purred back, just able to contain his glee at the thought of Dan prancing around on stage while wearing two paper mache devil heads. “If you get a part, you’ll let me know, yes? I would love to reserve a ticket as early as possible.”

“Sure!” he said cheerily. “I haven’t sung in front of an audience before but this sounds like fun!”

Lucifer nodded, waiting until Dan had walked away to pull out his phone and dial a number. “Richard Taylor? This is Lucifer Morningstar. I’d like to call in my favour. A friend of mine is looking to secure a role in a local theater production and I would love it if you’d put in a good word with the director...”


End file.
